nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Moody's Point
''Moody's Point ''is a soap-opera and teen drama series created by Dan Schneider and developed by D.A. Nichols. The show premiered on September 12, 2003 and ended with a two-hour series finale on May 28, 2010. The series originally started as a sketch parody featured on Nickelodeon's The Amanda Show, until its cancellation in 2002. Schneider had pitched an actual spin-off to Nickelodeon, but the show was never green-lit. Eventually, in April 2003, Uberpuppy the Arctic Wolf creator D.A. Nichols would develop the series and it was announced that The WB would be airing the series. After The WB and UPN merged to create The CW in 2006, Moody's Point ''was moved to that channel starting with the fourth season. This was Amanda Bynes's second TV series to air on the WB behind ''What I Like About You. On April 30, 2010, The CW cancelled Moody's Point ''after seven seasons due to low ratings, as well as Amanda Bynes's hiatus from acting, and Taran Killam joining the cast of ''Saturday Night Live. From 2004 to 2011, reruns of the show aired on The N/TeenNick. In 2017, following Bynes's return to television acting, the main cast and Schneider returned for a ten-part miniseries revival titled titled Moody's Point: The Daily Life, which was streamed to Netflix on November 17, 2017. Summary Coming soon! Production Development The development of Moody's Point began in 2000 when The Amanda Show was still in production. The series started out as a recurring sketch. The trailer was released on July 15, 2000, on the first episode of the second season, with the first episode airing on July 29, 2000. In this sketch, the show is presented as a show-within-a-show, and focuses on Moody Fallon (played by Amanda Bynes), an emotionally exaggerated teen whose mother (played by Maureen McCormick) was lost in a "tragic hot air balloon accident" and whose odd father (played by Carey Eidel) struggles with losing a toe near the end of the series. At the end of the last episode that aired on May 18, 2002, the screen showed the words "To be continued", but The Amanda Show was cancelled shortly thereafter, thus ending Moody's Point on a cliffhanger. After the cancellation of The Amanda Show, Dan Schneider pitched an actual spin-off that shares the same name to Nickelodeon, but the show was never green-lit. Eventually, on April 11, 2003, Uberpuppy the Arctic Wolf creator D.A. Nichols heard of the series and decided to develop the series, with the cast from the sketch returning for the series. That same day, he announced that The WB has picked up the series. The show took inspiration from Dawson's Creek ''and ''What I Like About You, as well as Caitlin's Way. In June 2003, it was announced that the show would take the time-slot of Dawson's Creek, which ended its run in May 2003. The series premiered on September 12, 2003. The show's tagline is "Dawson had a creek, Moody has a point." During the show's first three seasons on The WB, the show was paired along with Bynes' other show, What I Like About You. In May 2006, Dan Schneider announced that due to the impending WB/UPN merger into The CW Television Network, Moody's Point ''would be moved to The CW for its inaugural fall schedule. After the WB officially ceased operations on September 17, 2006, the fourth season of the show premiered on September 29, 2006. Cancellation In early February 2010, The CW initially announced they were going to renew ''Moody's Point ''for an eighth season. The CW's President of Entertainment at the time, Dawn Ostroff, said, "I'm a fan of Amanda Bynes... I wouldn't want to be responsible for having the show based on that sketch break the record." However on April 30, 2010, amid citing rising costs and low ratings, The CW cancelled ''Moody's Point ''after seven seasons on the air. The final episode aired on The CW on May 28, 2010. Shortly after its cancellation, CBS expressed interest in picking up ''Moody's Point ''for the 2010-11 television season. It was revealed on May 29, that writers of the show were informed to not look for other jobs yet, and the producers were very optimistic that there was a good chance of ''Moody's Point ''being renewed by CBS. On June 3, 2010, it was later reported that CBS had passed on renewing ''Moody's Point ''for its eighth season. ''Zap2it ''later declared ''Moody's Point ''is the sixth "most missed axed show" after a poll determined 9.6 percent of voters would miss it. In September 2010, Amanda Bynes thanked the fans of the show for their support in a goodbye video (filmed in May 2010) saying "Your support has meant everything to the cast and crew of ''Moody's Point ''and we will all miss you all very much. Go get our DVDs, think about us, and miss us and know much we will all miss you." In February 2011, Bynes told the press of her opinion about the cancellation, saying "When you've taken teens on a journey for so long, the least thing you could do was give them a goodbye." Cancelled film On July 25, 2008, Warner Bros. Pictures had acquired the distribution rights to make a feature film for ''Moody's Point ''to be produced by NicThic Productions, with Dan Schneider directing the film and D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson producing. The film was to have Bynes, Eidel, McCormick, Killam, Botuchis, Orr, and Petty to reprise their roles as their respective characters. Principal photography was scheduled to start during mid-2010, but was delayed multiple times. On June 10, 2011, production on the film was put on hiatus after ''Moody's Point ''was cancelled by The CW. Eventually in September 2012, Dan Schneider announced that the film was cancelled due to Amanda Bynes's hiatus from acting. Revival Cast Main * Amanda Bynes as Moody Fallon * Taran Killam as Spaulding * Matthew Botuchis as Sternum * Molly Orr as Misty Rains * Lauren Petty as Brianna "Brie" Recurring ''Coming soon! Guest * James Van Der Beek as Dawson Leery * Katie Holmes as Joey Potter * Joshua Jackson as Pacey Witter * Michelle Williams as Jen Lindley American ratings Moody's Point ''set a new record for any program on the WB's Friday night lineup. During its first three seasons on the lineup, it often ranked 3rd in its timeslot (ahead of both UPN and Fox), with a few episodes bringing in 4 million viewers. ''Moody's Point's fourth season premiere on The CW Friday averaged 5.01 million viewers, including 2.10 million viewers and 30% among adults 18-49 more than Supernatural ''and ''Smallville premiering on the same time slot, thus making Moody's Point the highest rated teen drama on the network. With Moody's Point as a lead in, Gilmore Girls saw a season high of 4.48 million viewers. Moody's Point ''was averaging 4,550,000 viewers since the beginning of its fourth season, making it the eighth most-watched show and the most-watched teen drama on The CW throughout the 2006–07 television season. The new ''Moody's Point ''episodes vary as being either eighth or ninth most-watched program on the network, sometimes ranking high as #4 for the week. Syndication ''Moody's Point has aired in syndication on Lifetime, Ion Television, and truTV. It began airing on Freeform on July 15, 2013, and on TV Land in 2015. Popular culture In 2016, Netflix began airing a spin-off to The Angry Birds Show, called Aggie's Point, which focuses on Agatha (voiced by Anne Hathaway) who is not only an angry bird, but also an emotionally exaggerated bird whose mother was lost in a "tragic hot-air balloon accident", and whose father struggles with losing a tail at the end of the series. The series features her friends, Red, an Angry Bird who has a huge crush on Aggie but gets criticized by her in a ridiculous way and constantly has objects flung by him from beyond the screen, Chuck, who likes running fast, Bomb, who is Aggie's cousin and best friend, Ruby, who is the female counterpart of Red, and is always upset and easily offended, and Aven, a brooding bad bird who responds to every question by asking the opposite question. The series ends when the hot-air balloon finally comes down and Aggie reunites with her mom. A few months later, she gets engaged and married to Red and have their daughter. Category:Television series Category:NicThic Wiki